Вукипедия:Избранные статьи/Кандидаты
Требования к статьям Проект начал свою работу недавно, поэтому здесь перечислены лишь общие требования, которые будут дополняться и изменяться в процессе обсуждения каждой отдельной статьи. Статья может быть выдвинута на статус избранной, если: *Она написана хорошим языком, в научном стиле. *В ней отсутствуют фрагменты на иностранном языке. *В её тексте нет ошибок и опечаток. *В ней присутствует достаточное количество цитат-эпиграфов. *Все используемые в ней шаблоны отображаются корректно. *Она включена в одну или несколько существующих категорий. *В ней указаны все источники и появления. *В ней проставлены интер-вики ссылки, а в других разделах Вукипедии имеются ссылки на эту статью. *Она соответствует правилу употребления буквы Ё. *Она соответствует всем остальным требованиям руководства по стилю, руководства по разметке и правил перевода. Желательно также, чтобы в статье присутствовало как можно меньше красных ссылок, однако в настоящее время это не является обязательным требованием. Примечания: Статья не может быть выдвинута на статус избранной, если: *В начале статьи стоит хотя бы один шаблон требования *Статья скопирована из стороннего источника (например, из русского раздела Википедии). Все вышеназванные требования подразумевают, что номинируемая статья была написана на основе аналогичного материала из англоязычного раздела Вукипедии. Процедура избрания Любая статья, соответствующая вышеизложенным требованиям, может быть выдвинута участником на статус избранной. Чтобы выдвинуть статью, необходимо создать подраздел с её названием в разделе «кандидаты» и поместить шаблон в начале самой статьи. После этого статья проходит стадию обсуждения, в процессе которого участники указывают на недостатки статьи, препятствующие её избранию. После устранения всех названных недостатков и при отсутствии аргументированных возражений со стороны участников статья может претендовать на статус избранной. Каждую неделю по воскресеньям администраторы Вукипедии присваивают одной их таких статей статус избранной и помещают её краткое содержание на заглавную страницу. __TOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Кандидаты Хатты Да, статья немного незаконченная, но если её изберут, это будет лишь дополнительным стимулом для меня её закончить;) --vovazl 19:47, 27 марта 2008 (UTC) Ты уж извини, конечно, но незаконченная статья не может стать избранной. Вот доделаешь — тогда и выдвигай, ибо статья, на самом деле, хорошая. -- Darth Kraftius :10:54, 28 марта 2008 (UTC) Ки-Ади-Мунди :как насчет это статьи? осталось лишь поработать над текстом (опять мой корявый с вашей т. з. перевод:) ) и — всё.--markell 01:27, 5 июля 2008 (UTC) ::Мне однозначно нужен ещё один редактор. Если для того, чтобы полировать до блеска уже практически безупречные статьи меня вполне достаточно, то для того, чтобы всерьёз оценивать качество перевода и работать над его улучшением одного человека явно мало. Мало хотя бы потому, что мнение о качестве перевода — вещь весьма субъективная, ведь ты, markell, правильно отметил — перевод коряв лишь с моей точки зрения, а другому редактору он может показаться вполне себе достойным. Так что пока у меня не появится коллега, за эту статью я не возьмусь. -- Darth Kraftius 00:01, 7 июля 2008 (UTC) :::между тем мне понравилась твоя полировка статьи "битва на Джеонозисе" и я совершенно не вижу потребности второго редактора. так что я даже прошу тебя помочь мне) --markell 11:53, 8 июля 2008 (UTC) ::::просьба осталась без внимания:( --markell 00:29, 21 июля 2008 (UTC) * Ну так что там со статьей? Или сейчас все решили заняться Палпатином? --vovazl 22:33, 21 декабря 2008 (UTC) **Думаю, качество статьи Ки-Ади-Мунди соответствует степени важности оной. В будущем, конечно, нужно будет редактирование, но пока что приоритетнейшая статья — Палпатин. , нужно обновление. Не считая «Войн Клонов» еще множество источников есть. Jedy Temple 10:13, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) Сейт Пестаж Не хотите световой меч - пожалуйста, другая замечательная статья. Что скажем, а? --vovazl 20:27, 5 декабря 2008 (UTC) Категория:Вукипедия:Избранные статьиХороший выбор и главное вы её написали.Большая, интересная,загадочная.--obi-van 11:29, 31 мая 2009 (UTC) Jedy Temple 10:12, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) - нет источников и стоит шаблон требования. Jedy Temple 16:13, ноября 6, 2010 (UTC) Джейна Соло Предлагаю эту статью.Помоему хорошая статья,большая,интересная.Как вы думаете,а?--obi-van 04:52, 15 мая 2009 (UTC) :Короткая статья, не соответствует стандартам Вукипедии, её еще редактировать и редактировать. У нас тут все статейки с натяжкой хорошие. Но они все в разы лучше, нежели статья про Джейну Соло. Хорошим примером может послужить статья про Ки-Ади-Мунди, но и она пестрит красными ссылками. Вот такие дела. В общем, нужна четко изложенная подробная информация, высокая эргономичность, хорошая визуальная составляющая и соответствие стандартам. Не торопитесь, статью нужно доводить до ума, и это возможно сделать, нужно покарпеть, все получится. Не рвите с места в карьер, и посмотрите аналоги, на той-же английской версии. --Dentor (talk) 14:48, 15 мая 2009 (UTC) Мара Джейд Недавно прочёл и остался доволен по всем пунктам. Почему бы не сделать эту статью избранной? :Как минимум, в статье отсутствуют ссылки. --Darth Igel 19:32, февраля 4, 2010 (UTC) Я добавил в сталью ссылки, примечания, источники и лицензионный статус на иллюстрациях. Думаю, теперь статью можно выдвигать на статус "Избранной"--ОтмороZок 20:14, февраля 19, 2010 (UTC) За, очень хорошая статья. Кимаен джай Шилал 20:42, февраля 19, 2010 (UTC) Помимо мелочей, остается нерешённой главная проблема: как статья должна назваться. Если данный персонаж носил двойную фамилию, следует написать "Мара Джейд-Скайуокер", если у неё фамилия Люка, тогда "Мара Скайуокер", если фамилию не меняла, то "Мара Джейд". Кто в курсе, как её в наиболее поздних книгах именуют? --Darth Igel 09:08, февраля 20, 2010 (UTC) Устаревшая информация - главный признак статей русской вуки.Оби Ван Кеноби 16:34, июня 30, 2010 (UTC) Статья прекрасно наполнена и оформлена. M M 10:09, сентября 4, 2010 (UTC) — Jedy Temple 10:14, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) Demetrius Viridianus 17:51, марта 25, 2011 (UTC) Акбар --M M 05:07, декабря 31, 2009 (UTC) Всегда за всех За, но эту статью надо ещё редактировать и редактировать.Оби Ван Кеноби 13:44, июня 18, 2010 (UTC) — Jedy Temple 10:15, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) - мне не нравится Тень Джедая 17:43, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) Demetrius Viridianus 17:55, марта 25, 2011 (UTC) Молния Силы По-моему, Хант прекрасно наполнил статью. Она вполне достойна статуса Избранной.--Оби Ван Кеноби 05:23, июля 20, 2010 (UTC) , но требуется всё же переработка.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 09:33, апреля 3, 2011 (UTC) Конечно за! Статья так прекрасно оформлена и наполнена. -- M M 05:28, июля 20, 2010 (UTC) S1Der 15:35, июля 27, 2010 (UTC) , великолепно! Jedy Temple 10:22, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) — Keller777 18:59, февраля 10, 2011 (UTC) мне нравится.Тень Джедая 18:53, февраля 20, 2011 (UTC) Demetrius Viridianus 18:01, марта 25, 2011 (UTC) Рановато, кое-что надо добавить, кое-что отредактировать. Как закончу, отпишусь здесь.--Хант 10:31, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Всё, закончил. Можете отправлять в Избранные.--Хант 13:24, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) , хорошая работа. Darth Russ 20:38, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Максимилиан Вирс мне нравится Тень Джедая 18:59, февраля 20, 2011 (UTC) I am an English user, I hope you can understand my language. As is, I am very strongly opposed to this article becoming featured. Please do not nominate articles that are incomplete. If you want it to become featured, actually write it out completely before undergoing the nomination process. Hanzo Hasashi 00:46, апреля 21, 2011 (UTC) Ну какая избранность, рано. Как минимум переделать биографию, добавить раздел За кулисами, добавить картинки, гиперссылки и примечания. , статья неполная, о избранности не может быть и речи. Darth Russ 17:33, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Однозначно.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 14:15, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Demetrius Viridianus 18:38, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC). И это избранная статья? Сплошной неразграниченный незаконченный текст?! Постскриптум: Thanks for your opinion, Hanzo. Короче, уже пятёрка минусов. По-моему, надо сразу в архив, не?--Хант 18:56, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Лорт Нида Вроде бы работа доделана, если будут орфографические ошибки - убедительная просьба исправить. В закулисье я вырезал один абзац, ИМХО к Ниде он не имел никакого отношения.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 15:41, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) --[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 16:10, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Для Избранной в самый раз.--Хант 10:41, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Однозначно За. ''Максим'' 10:44, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) , но есть один нюанс. В статье слишком много красных ссылок. Надо бы поправить, а то непорядок. Darth Russ 17:31, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Как?[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 14:15, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Либо вообще ссылки убрать, либо посмотреть где есть ошибки (т.е. статья есть, а ссылка указана неправильно), либо статьи создавать, но на это уйдёт слишком много времени, которое вряд ли у кого-то здесь есть. Darth Russ 21:31, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Не понимаю Вас, лорд Русс. Я сенатор Имперского Сената и у меня дипломатическая миссия на Звезду Смерти вроде бы всё правильно сделал.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 15:06, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Не спорю, что правильно, но с ссылками надо что-то делать. Я предложил варианты, дальше - дело твоё. В принципе, большое количество красных ссылок по правилам не является причиной для неизбрания статьи. Но когда их слишком много, всё равно режет глаз.--Хант 15:15, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Ну что же, голосование временно отложено.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 17:00, апреля 28, 2011 (UTC) Кендал Оззель Следущий адмирал готов пополнить коллекцию Избранных статей. Вроде бы максимально постарался русифицировать, устранить "ашыпки" и "очепятки". Ну и конечно же статья вылизана до блеска, включая изображения (хотя обычно про них забывают).[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 17:00, апреля 28, 2011 (UTC) Михан, не хочу расстраивать, но там красных ссылок больше, чем синих.--Хант 17:10, апреля 28, 2011 (UTC) Как обычно.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 02:48, апреля 29, 2011 (UTC)